The Smegheads
by Francyss
Summary: V klidu a míru cestovali vesmírem. Pak Lister nechal Kocoura řídit vesmírnou loď. To byla chyba. Velká chyba. Proletěli časovou dírou a jako sedmnáctiletí caparti se objevili před Bradavicemi. Jak dlouho bude trvat, než opraví loď, aby mohli opět nezřízeně cestovat vesmírem? A chtějí se vůbec vrátit? Lister konečně objevil jakžtakž normální Zemi... Crossover RD/HP, doba Pobertů.


Dave Lister zrovna popadl svou kytaru a začal si oblékat skafandr, aby si mohl procvičit svůj tehdejší hit, svou první písničku OHM, když se podlaha Kosmiku nepatrně zatřásla. To bylo normální, otřesy, kdy do jejich vesmírné lodi narážel kdejaký odpad vesmíru, se děly neustále. Po chvilce však Lister ucítil další otřes, tentokrát silnější. Nechtěl nic riskovat, proto se vydal za Kocourem do pilotní místnosti. Na dnešek si totiž chtěl vzít volno, a tak posadil Kocoura k řízení, spoléhaje na jeho citlivý kočičí čich.  
Zadoufal, aby se nejednalo o nic vážného, neboť již dlouho necvičil své kytarové umění. Nechápal, proč to ostatní členové posádky nevidí, vždyť to byl znovuzrozený Jimmy Hendrix!  
Vešel do řídící místnosti, kde seděl Kocour, který nevěnoval žádnou pozornost řízení a šil si nějaký módní doplněk.

„Co to u všech čertů děláš, Kocoure? Proč nepilotuješ loď?" obořil se na Kocoura. Ten se ani nenamáhal se na Listera podívat.  
„Hele, já vím, co dělám. Tyhle nozdry ucítí nebezpečí na míle daleko! Proto se mi taky říká Vesmírnej Kocour. Vesmírnej Kocour s krásnou figurou," sebepochválil se Kocour.  
„Nikdo ti tak neříká, říkáš si tak sám," vyvracel Lister.  
„No právě!" zazubil se.  
„A když už jsi ten 'Vesmírnej Kocour', jak říkáš, tak co je támhle to?" zeptal se Lister a ukázal na podivně zbarvené kolo. Kocour se na Listera vyděšeně podíval.  
„Ale ne, tím už jsme si jednou prošli. Proč já se nikdy nepoučím? Oranžová a tyhle doplňky?" povzdechl si Kocour a pokusil se upozornit, jak mu to dnes sluší.  
„Tomu se už nevyhnem. Chyť se něčeho, možná to trochu cukne," poradil Kocourovi a sám se jednou rukou zachytil jednoho z křesel a do druhé ruky popadl vychladlý ležák, který ležel na řídícím pultu, jak si ho tam ráno položil. O pár sekund později proletěli časovým vírem a pak se žuchnutím narazili do země.

„Jaké jsou škody?" zeptal se Lister, když se po nárazu sbíral z podlahy, neboť otřes neustál.  
„Je to horší, než jsme si mysleli," řekl smrtelně vážně Kocour. „Ten tvůj pitomý ležák se mi vylil na kalhoty," řekl zkroušeně. Pak se vyčítavě podíval na Listera, avšak výraz v obličeji se mu změnil. Nestál před ním téměř třicetiletý muž s pivním břichem, avšak sedmnáctiletý puberťák, kterého viděl na fotkách, které mu kdysi Dave ukazoval. Lister se neméně zděšeně díval na mladého Kocoura, který se sice o moc nezměnil, ale nyní mu rozcuchané vlasy visely na všechny strany. Když se Kocour podíval do zrcátka, které vždy nosil při sobě, málem šokem omdlel. Vyndal z jedné z kapes hřeben a co nejrychleji se pokoušel učesat. V tu chvíli vběhli to místnosti Kryton, který vypadal stále stejně, a hned za ním omlazený Rimmer, jehož čelo stále zdobilo písmeno H, označující hologram.

„Co se to proboha stalo?!" vykřikl Arnold. „A proč si připadám, jako by mi kulky zalezly zpátky do těla?" dodal zahanbeně.  
„V klidu si hraju šachy, už jsem toho bídníka skoro měl, zbýval mi jenom poslední tah a dal bych mat, když se mi v tu chvíli rozsypaly figurky po celé podlaze!" zuřil Rimmer.  
„Rimmere, stejnak hraješ sám proti sobě," poznamenal Dave.  
„To nic nemění na tom, že jsem mohl vyhrát!"  
„Pane Listere, co se to stalo?" vložil se do hádky android.  
„Narazili jsme na časovou díru, když si tady pan nádhera šil novej kousek oblečení a pilotování nevěnoval ani kousek pozornosti," ukázal na Kocoura.  
„Hele, já za to nemůžu. Díval jsem se a nic tam nebylo. A pak, zčistajasna, zrovna, když jsem chtěl dodělat finální úpravu, se najednou objevila," ospravedlňoval se Kocour.  
„Vidíš, Listere, já ti to říkal, říkal jsem ti, že toho tupce s IQ hlemýždě po lobotomii nemáš pouštět k řízení!" vykřikl vítězoslavně Rimmer, ale Lister mu již dávno nevěnoval pozornost. Koukal se ven na obrovský hrad s tisíce věžičkami.

„Je to možné?" obrátil se na Krytona. „Mohli bychom být na Zemi?" zeptal se užasle. Kryton se podíval na obrazovku. Dvakrát.  
„Je to tak, pane. Jsme na zemi," potvrdil. „Konkrétně ve Skotsku ve 20. století. Rok 1977, pane." potvrdil Kryton.


End file.
